Sweet and Bittersweet
Hairy Knuckle Under Bodyguards lined the streets of Port Sweat, their eyes alert and aware as bosses, pirates, mafioso, and shady Government officials walked the streets. The misty island was a favorite of moderately successful Underworld types, in Neutral Territory, away from the prying eyes of the Marines or the heavy-handed rule of the Yonko. It served as a fine place for those unaffiliated with either to conduct business, if you didn't mind the high 'business tax' that took place. Still, if one was concerned about security, Port Sweat was hard to beat. As 'The Barbershop of Seville' chugged into the small port, Figaro pulled his Navigators Mask off and tied it to his bag. His broad smile was unwavering as he tied his single-person paddleboat and barbershop ship to the dock and stepped onto the planks, walking a bit unsteadily at the beginning. "Ah, s-seems I've yet to get my land legs backs." He tossed a few berry to the dockmaster. "Please make sure I am fueled up and ready to go at a moment's notice. Thank you my good man." Adjusting his bag, he headed off to the meeting place. He had his eye on a very specific prize at today's auction. A specific devil fruit had been found and the smiling salesman very much desired it. The auction was located in an underground bunker built into one of the port bars, the 'Hairy Knuckler'. Figaro grinned broadly, hands rubbing together. "Oh what fun, secret meetings in skeezy bars with unknown threats all around. What a wonderful way to spend a day." He whistled happily as he entered, spotting the barkeep. Sitting at the bar, he put his palms on the bartop. "Sir, I'll have a Punchinello the Purple please." The man nodded once before nodding towards the back of the bar. Figaro hopped up and went through the guarded doors. A long set of stairs led downwards into darkness. As a door opened, a blinding light caught Figaro off guard as the tunnel opened up into a large arena, where the Underworld Auction was going to take place. Grinning from ear to ear, Figaro stepped into the light, nodding to old friends and rivals, shaking hands happily with offered. Cane's appearance was... more grand than most. Unlike many other Underworld affiliates, she ran a successful business and though everyone operated under an alias, they hid in plain sight. Cane was a smart, resourceful woman, and though her name was whispered about throughout the seas, it was not the gossip and talk of crime but the laughing love of her delectable treats! Only those in the Underworld knew of her illegal activities and thus she was able to come and go as she pleased. Her ship was filled with vibrant colors, decorated with various candy types, peppermints, gum drops, twizzlers, perfect for a woman known as "The Candy man." Naturally she brought her Munchkins alongside her, the orange skinned green haired creatures were almost as colorful as the ship and as the group marched through the streets they definitely stood out and yet none of the bodyguards stopped her or them. No, they knew exactly who she was, a woman not to be trifled with. Arriving at the designated location, an old bar, known as "The Hairy Knuckler." It was an interesting place, really. It seemed as if it was the bottom of the barrel, societies least desirables, those who turned to the bottle when times got tough. Needless to say, Cane didn't exactly blend in with the rag tag customers and received many concerning looks and laughs. Normally she would taught them a lesson or two, but this was business not pleasure. Heading to the back room Cane introduced herself, though there was really no need, and the guards opened the doors, walking down the staircase Cane headed towards the bright light where the atmosphere changed drastically. The former gruesome and grim became lavish and luxurious! Now this was an auction! Walking through the crowd people parted like the waters for Moses, clearly terrified of the woman for reasons unknown. That was until she got to a short man, well short when compared to Cane who stood at an intimidating ten feet and eight inches. She recognized him, but only by name. "Why, you must be Punchinello!" Cane said with excitement that may or may not have been faked. "What brings you here." Cane questioned, arching her back as to meet with the man eye to eye. Spotting Cane coming in, Figaro positioned himself to the side, a modest place in the aisle where she would see him naturally and could could greet her on her own terms. Bowing his head, his smile reached from ear to ear. "My Dear Candy Cane, what a delight to meet you. I suppose I stand out in the Underworld with my diminutive stature, but I am honored that someone of your repute would recognize me." He gestured to his side so perhaps she would walk with him as he spoke. Either way, he continued. "These Auctions are always so enjoyable. The pleasure of finding and retrieving that piece of the puzzle that may have eluded you for so long, or perhaps finding something unique and beautiful that you just must have!" His voice trembled a little with excitement. "Oh happy days, this will be a wonderful day. Anything specific you have an eye on?" Cane smirked as the little man spoke, praise was something she adored! After all these years in the business she had definitely earned it but the mans interest intrigued her. "What I'm here for? OoompaOompaOompa! What everyone else is here for my sweets! The devil fruit." Cane's eyes narrowed as she said the words, licking her dry thin lips with a rather unattractive tongue. The thought of power was thrilling and getting that fruit would mean a lot for the factory! Figaro's smile never faltered, even as he learned she was after the same thing he was. "Not yet!" He swallowed his words a little before chuckling. "Nevermind that, my dear. Seems we are good sporting rivals in this fair bidding game." He patted her hand fondly. "I've heard wonderful things about the Noro Noro no Mi, but the imagination fairly boggles at the benefits one could reap if applied properly. I'm sure you are hunting for something to lend a bit of an edge in your factories. A pity I must destroy your bidding efforts with my own offers, as I come bearing wonderful individuals for trade today." He patted his bag comfortably. "May the best Broker win, my friend." Rivals. Well that was definitely the right word. Anyone who had come with the same intentions was nothing short of an enemy and just like those of her past, she would crush them just the same. A twisted smile on her face as the woman's hands met behind her back. If it was competition he wanted, then he would get just that. Then he spoke again, of the best broker? "I wouldn't put it that way sweets, or the bidding would have ended the minute I walked through the door! OompaOompaOompa!" Cane continued to laugh as she walked away, towards her seat, a large section being reserved for her and the Munchkins. Crossing her legs and making herself comfortable, she folded her hands in her lap as she waited for the bidding to begin. Figaro grinned at Cane, his eyes hidden by the crease in his face. He spoke quietly, only to himself as he wrung his hands. "The bidding would have stopped the moment that nose came through the door. Thing probably has it's only Marine Branch..." He turned his attention to the stage as well, taking a seat near the middle. In his left hand he held a white and gold etched mask, his fingers gently moving over the rounded features and arrogant, laughing smile sickeningly real. "Alright... If what I want is here, you get to go free! How exciting for you!" He spoke quietly to the mask. Cane chose to ignore his comment, take the higher ground, though that was a path she rarely took. She didn't have the time to argue with the man, the bidding was just about to begin! Of course there were many objects for sale, not just the prizes devil fruit everyone dreamed of wrapping their hands around. The auctioneer stepped onto the stage, and the once loud room grew silent enough that you could hear a pen drop or a cricket chirp. There was no introduction, everyone knew exactly what they were here for. "ALRIIIIGHHHTTTTT, we'll start this with the beautiful mermaid Catalina! Some say her beauty rivals that of Ayushi or even Helen!?! Going for 30,000,000... 35,000,000..." The numbers kept going, with the man talking at nearly inhumane speeds. Cane just watched and waited, she had no need for slaves, she had her eyes on the prize but every once and a while, she'd eye her competition...